


After school

by PaulFontaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: A short story taking place after school, when it's time to pick up the pieces.





	After school

She entered in the building with an assured stance, carrying the ball in her right hand as she moved the door with another. The storage shed was a small, dry concrete building with very small windows, but she wasn't afraid one bit. Even as the door locked behind her, her expression did not change.  
It did change a bit when she found out the teacher was organizing cones, and the way he looked at her as she entered. There was anger in his eyes. If she waited around too much, he would start scolding her on her low performance today, for sure, so without waiting, she placed the ball back on the shelf, and moved to leave the building.  
But the door refused to move.  
"Hum..." She hesitated.  
"The door is blocked?" A voice behind her asked.  
"Yes." She agreed in a whisper.  
"Bummer. Let me try," The teacher said.

The young girl patiently sat on gymnastic mats, her gym uniform barely hiding her butt as she waited. In front of her, the teacher was trying to repair the lock in the growing darkness.  
After a few minutes, he gave up, and sat next to her, out of breath.  
"Well. We just have to wait." He was trying to sound reassuring, but despite her young age, she knew it could take hours.  
"Yes. Just wait." She repeatedly quietly.  
"Be patient." He groaned in anger, probably frustrated as much as she was, but rather than getting sarcastic, he was getting angry.  
There was a brief silence, before he broke it.  
"Today..."  
'Here we go', she thought.   
"Be honest, you didn't gave it your all, correct?"  
"I did." She defended in a weak tone.  
The teacher turned his head to look at you, scrutinizing her face in the shadows. "I said to be honest."  
"I did, teacher."  
"Mmm..." He almost groaned, briefly reminding her of a documentary she once saw on wolves. "Lie to me one more time, and I will punish you."  
"T... Teacher?" She almost jumped as he threatened her.  
"Now tell me the truth, what's happening? Are you bullied by other girls?"  
She hesitated for a moment, and as he turned again to look at her, she lowered her head and lied. "No."  
He stood up and, placing his hands under her arms, lifted her in the air.  
"Eeek?"  
He then sat down on a chair, shoving a box down, and placed her on his lap, his big hand pressing on her back, keeping her from struggling.  
"Since you're not honest with me, I won't be nice with you."  
And with that, he spanked her.

It was just a slap, just one slap. But she felt it, right in the middle of her buttocks, where her gym uniform was protecting her the most. And yet the protection felt like paper against his hand.  
She jumped, and let out a surprised scream. But that was just the first.  
The hand came back, the sound of the spanking filling the small room as she quickly began to cry, her legs kicking in the air as he spanked her.  
"I'll keep going until you're honest."

It didn't took long for her to confess how she was threatened. It didn't took long for her butt to become red from the spanking. But it took long for her to stop crying.


End file.
